fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Aikatsu Regal
Aikatsu Regal! (アイカツリーガル! Aikatsu Rīgaru!) is a spin-off of Nebula Aikatsu! focusing on the members of KINGS and their lives as idols. Plot Aikatsu Regal Episodes Since its creation, KINGS has been climbing up the ranks in popularity, having first come from a small company, their company is now one of the most successful upcoming talent agencies. Despite their rising popularity there is still more to come. Being only a 3 year old group, they still need more experience despite being compared to industry veterans for the fact that they are pretty young. Becoming mentors for their agencies' younger idols, they realize the responsibility of being their agency's first group. This spin off focuses on this group who started from scratch became the biggest thing of their company. Characters Main Characters *Yann Kiyomizu *Color: Yellow Yann is the first leader of KINGS, his interest in music started when he was younger, being interested in fashion first, he gradually started loving music more. As one of the group's leaders, he wants to push the group forward and wants to create music which touches people's hearts. *Mikuo Hatsune *Color: Turquoise Mikuo learned how to produce music when he was 11 and learned how to sing later, his love for music started young and has grown greater year by year. As one of KINGS' producers, he wants to create music which tells stories people can relate to and express his love for music. Mikuo is glad to be a part of KINGS and wants to bring it further being its second leader. *Ryo Kitamura *Color: Dark Green Ryo is one of KINGS' producers, music being one of its passions along with theater, wishing to be an actor who can produce great music as well. Being in KINGS has allowed him to express himself through music and also to start a career as an actor. Music is an important part of his life and likes to be able to express himself. *Jun Fujisaki *Color: Purple Jun likes to write poems and has learned traditional Chinese dancing, how to play instruments and is currently learning how to produce music. Music has become something important to him and being able to write songs is a great opportunity for him to express and convey feelings. *Louis Taniguchi *Color: Light Blue Louis was a dancer first and foremost before taking an interest in singing, he was known as a great dancer in his dance class in France and still is recognized as one now in Japan. He is glad to be a members of KINGS which has taught him many things and he has been able to make great friends in the process. *Makoto Ishiyama *Color: Orange Makoto knew nothing about idols and was only interested in rap and nothing else, he was 13 when he got interested in it and started learning it and how to write his own lyrics. Becoming a part of KINGS, he grew into a seasoned rookie idol, adapting very quickly and becoming popular for being so young but appearing so experienced. Being in KINGS has got him a friend and a new passion. Recurring Characters Trivia Category:Fan series Category:Spin off Category:Nebula Aikatsu! Category:Aikatsu Regal Category:KINGS Category:Weekender Girl39